Losing Hope v2
by heavyneos
Summary: V2 of this story


"Believe me you won't be sorry" said Cam as they began their morphing sequence

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA"

"POWER OF AIR"

"POWER OF EARTH"

"POWER OF WATER"

"NINJA RANGER POWER"

They stood fully morphed staring down the dino rangers. The power exhilarated them but there was something off something much darker. They unsheathed their ninja swords

"Dude that is so cool" said Ethan as he admired there morphing sequence

The dark ninja storm rangers laughed at his antics. Cam Hunter and Blake believing their friends returned to normal tuned to face the dino rangers who were begging their own morph

"READY" said Connor as he raised his morpher the dino emblem showing for a second before reseeding

"DINO THUNDER POWER U-AHHHHHH" out of nowhere a sword penetrated Connor's chest through his heart the same happed to Ethan and Kira, they died in an instant looks of confusion and pain on their faces as they slowly fell limply like puppets that had their strings cut, Cam Hunter and Blake looked as the bodies of the dino rangers hit the ground with a sickening thud their friends standing over them there ninja swords covered to the hilt in blood.

"Should have ran when you had the chance," said Shane as he ran his hand over the blood staining his gloved hand "now you are nothing but a memory"

"No…no" said Blake in disbelief "it wasn't supposed to be like this you were supposed to turn back"

"You are a fool prepare your selves you shall be nothing more than a memory to us as well" the three wind ninja rangers slowly turned to face there former allies

"No we won't you will never hurt anyone a gain you have my word" said Hunter as he began his morphing sequence.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM"

The six friends stood on opposite sides of the battle cycling each other staring each other down. The first to charge were the evil rangers

Hunter and Shane hit each other at the same time Hunter using a punch kick combo of punch kick punch trying to break down his defences. Blake hit Dustin in the ribs with a power full kick only for him to shrug it off. Then he launched a kick of his own witch Blake barely defended against he launched a punch against Blake who once again defended he then kneed Dustin in the ribs and head butted him. Cam was launching punch after punch witch Tori he then went for a spin kick to the head witch missed and a striate kick which she slapped away opening her up for a very powerful punch which sent her flying he noticed Blake and Hunter having trouble and launched a double kick that knocked both Shane and Dustin away. Hunter spotted Tori down and went to launch a powerful blast with his crimson blaster he launched into the ait and aimed only for her to use her sonic fin witch hit him dead and launched him fifteen feet in the other direction he hit the ground hard which broke his morph. She then launched a blast at Blake and Cam which knocked them back and away from Dustin and Shane. They were on their knees when Dustin launched his attack on them a strait kick launched at Cam caught him in the face and using the momentum Dustin hit Blake with a spin kick he then sent a punch to Cam who caught it he stood and held the arm trying to force it into a hold that he could capitalize on when

"Battlizer mode engage" said Shane the battlizer armour attached to him "Arial mode fire" the red beam headed striate for Cam when Black pushed him out of the way he took the blast in the back which launched him away from the battle when he impacted the ground his morph was broken. Cam tried to help his friend when Tori then Dustin blocked him and Shane surrounded him

"Fine the kid gloves come off SUPER SAMURAI MODE" he took of the heavy weights and flipped his visor around and unsheathed his sword. A jumping punch from Dustin hit him hard he managed to block Tori's sidekick by slapping it away which gave her momentum to launch a very strong spin kick witch hit him in the chest he dodged Shanes punch and rolled under Dustin's kick only to be hit by Tori's drop kick which knocked him on his ass.

"Let's bring them together guys Storm Striker" said Shane as he placed his Hawk Blaster in front he pulled the trigger and launched a powerful energy wave at Cam. The blast hit him dead centre of his mopher witch broke the morph leaving him unconscious.

"A memory that's all you are now nothing but a memory" said Shane

"We will let you live for now so you can see the destruction your failed plan has brought about," said Dustin

Tori looked over at Blake as he tried to get up

"Don't worry lover I will be back for you" she bowed him a kiss as the three used the

Blake forced himself to his feet he was in incredible pain. He looked up to see Tori his love blow him a kiss before she streaked away. He tried to force himself over to Cam but he couldn't.

(Dino Lab)

Tommy had observed the battle and was immensely proud when his rangers fought the ninjas to a standstill. But then he watched them fall rage was consuming him even more than when he was king for a day even more than when Kim wrote that letter and a hundred times more than when he was green.

He would get revenge but first he had other matters to attend to. He hoped an invisiportal to the bridge where his rangers fell.

(Bridge construction site)

When he arrived he saw the bodies of the dino rangers his rangers. He cried in his helmet they were his children as much as he was Zordon's, yet there they were he had failed them, Trent arrived later on and he collapsed and tried to rouse Kira he was crying and begging for her to wake up.

Tommy turned away from his lost children and began what would be his journey for vengeance.

"What are we going to do now Dr O?"

"We look after our own Trent" said Tommy "and we avenge our fallen" said Tommy "we'll get them all to the lab then go from there"

The solemn duty fell on Tommy and Trent they picked up the bodies and took them back to the lab.

(Dino Lab)

In the lab the analysis of the deceased showed that the dino powers in the gems were sealed. Awaiting new chosen ones to find them and use their power.

Tommy looked at his children

Connor his red so much like Jason and Rocky and even himself he dreamt of becoming a foot ball star, some one that mattered and someone people could look up to.

Ethan his blue so much like Billy that they could have been brothers in another world, he wanted to own his own software company to show the people who bullied the smart guy that they are the ones that will make the world.

And Kira the closest thing to a daughter he could hope for she sang like Kim was fiery like Aisha skilled like Trini and as determined as Tanya but as gentle as Kat. Her dream was to become a singer make it big and show that dreams can come true.

Now he looked at them his children cut down before their time there dreams snuffed out by the blade of a puppet ranger who was under the control of another. He knew that this day might come he knew that he might lose one of his children but three out of fore was too high a price to pay.

Once again fury burned with in him

"It's time" he said his hand balling into a fist he re-entered the lab eyes blazing green. He sat in chare and brought up his power reader "sorry brachio but I need all the power I can get" he said as he pressed enter on the keyboard. He felt a boost not unlike his ninjeti days behind his helmet a savage grin appeared. "I hope your prepared you overgrown turkey because no one messes with my kids and lives to tell the tale"

He looked at his communicator then pressed transmit

"Trent make sure you grab the ninja morphing discs"

He then went through the invisiportal system and made a branch between him and the island he then locked out the computer.

Tommy landed on the outskirts of the island fortress. And immediately was set upon by tyranodrones he battered them with a savagery he only ever showed when he was green. After decimating the mindless creatures he made his way in land.

"Hello Tommy come to play with u-AHHHHHHHH," says Elsa before Tommy nailed her with a spin kick she spun several times in the air before crashing into the ground she shook out the cobwebs in time to see Tommy's foot coming striate for her face. His boot hammered her square in the jaw lifting her a foot from the floor he went rise up again only to be booted again she rolled and her back hit a tree Tommy raised his brackio staff and using all his strength impaled her trough the chest killing her. He pulled out the bloody weapon and continued on without a word

Trent had just returned from under the bridge helping the downed Ninja's to the medical bay he passed the three covered bodies of his friends and lover and placed the last Ninja ranger on the bead he was crying hard having lost his own lover. He felt his pain the only ones in the lab still conscious or alive were the white dino and the navy ninja. Both in the pits of sorrow and both wishing that it had never happened.

Tommy had just entered the facility when he was confronted by the cyborg Zeltrax

"I will have my revenge on you Dr Oliver" he raised his sword and charged but Tommy was in no mood to play as Zeltrax made to slash at him he blocked and hit him in the gut with a striate kick. Witch forced Zeltrax back a few feet Tommy then launched a vicious barrage of punches each one more powerful until Tommy had destroyed Zeltraxes visor. He then used a spin kick witch implanted the cyborge's head into the wall. Sparks wore coming off shorts in his main processor. He pulled his head out of the wall and turned to face Tommy who already was launching a knee kick when that hit it bent his leg forward at the knee. When Zeltrax when to punch Tommy who caught it and then flipped Zeltrax onto his back then using an arm bar he snapped Zeltraxes arm at the elbow. This caused him to drop his sword and try to move to lessen the pressure on his arm. Using the broken limb as leverage he managed to flip the cyborg onto his belly. Then placing his boot on his back Tommy gave a short sharp yank and dislocated the arm from the shoulder. Tommy walked over to Zeltraxes abandoned sword and placed the tip at where the third vertebrate would be and with a little effort he impaled the blade leaving what appeared to be coolant and blood to seep from the dead warrior.

Watching the battle on his internal cameras Mesogog felt dread creep up his spine. Lothor whistled

"He seems really pissed doesn't he I men god dam that was beyond brutal" he turned to face the dino scientist "you are boned" the wall to the lab exploded revealing a very angry black ranger. Whose visor flashed green for a second "you are so boned I don't even what to stand next to you" he waved and teleported out.

"It's just you and me now Mesogog" said Tommy darkly the lizard man hissed as he prepared himself for a fight for survival as Tommy charged. He launched his spinning corkscrew kick that Mesogog dodged but his arm was close enough for Tommy to hit an arm drag take down. But Mesogog was quickly back on his feet launching a flurry of round house kicks that hit Tommy in the ribs Tommy dropped into a leg sweep Mesogog jumped away to avoid the hit leaving him six yards away from Tommy.

Breathing heavily Mesogog presses the button on his wrist device opening an invisiportal he leapt through unfortunately for him he left it open too long and Tommy followed.

Devin wasn't having a good day he needed a story for Cassidy or their boss was going to fire them both he was upset and depressed no matter how much he tried he always seemed to fail Cassidy and it hurt him to see the woman he loved look sad. He was contemplating what to do when

BOOM an invisiportal opened right in front of him and out came running Mesogog.

He was scared no he was petrified Dr Oliver the mellow Dr Oliver was after him it was like a nightmare he seemed unstoppable like a force of god. He turned to look at the boy in front of him who was now fumbling with a camera he turned back to the portal it had been open way too long and he saw why a very powerful kick slammed him in the face launching him up and over the boy with the camera who was capturing from the kick.

Mesogog got to his feet as he and Tommy began exchanging blows like boxers until Tommy hit a knee kick in the gut Tommy then kicked him on the side of the head. He grabbed at Tommy and through judo flips that sent Tommy sailing landing heavily on the tarmac road he grabbed a man whole cover and threw it like a Frisbee it hit Mesogog in the gut.

The two began to exchange punches again whilst Devin recorded each second Mesogog hit Tommy with a devastating uppercut that spun the ranger in the air. Mesogog took the opportunity to run into the nearby park Tommy hit the floor hard but then flipped back to his feet and gave chase.

Devin had followed Mesogog but kept a good distance

Mesogog ran into a construction zone in the park. Tommy entered and immediately was hit by a trash can in the face bending the steel can with Tommy's helmeted face. The shot staggered Tommy slightly as shot after shot hit him. When the can was warped beyond use he thru it and grabbed a steel pole. Tommy grabbed his bracio staff again from its sheath and the two began to duel until Tommy sliced through the pole. He then kicked Mesogog in the chest launching him across the construction yard

"Brachio staff energy orb" the orb hit Mesogog launching him away he forced himself to his feet.

"It will take more than that Black ranger"

"Super dino mode" he shouted the golden marks on his black uniform became elongated golden spikes and his shoulder spikes lengthened. Mesogog changed Tommy grabbing a cinderblock he smashed it over Tommy's head stunning Tommy long enough for him to get in several blows

Devin was watching and recording the battle this was the most brutal thing he had ever witnessed

Tommy's gem began to glow as he poured more and more power into each hit and more power into his defences finally getting enough distance

"Brachio staff energy orb" Tommy poured every piece of energy into his staff. Shattering his morph when he launched the attack and split him into Anton and Mesogog the Mesogog exploded into nothing but dust. Tommy's head was cut open because of the backlash but he didn't care he just wanted someone to suffer he grabbed Anton's barley alive form and locked in the kata hajima chokehold.

Roaring in rage and sorrow as Anton was slowly dying in his chokehold Tommy felt a heavy impact from the side someone pulled him off Anton.

Trent was watching the fight unfold on the computer as he tried repeatedly to open an invisiportal but when they appeared in town and then the park he morphed grabbed his quad bike and he was away.

Tommy looked enraged as he looked at his only living ranger white energy encompassed Tommy's whole body he felt his old powers again stronger than ever. He tried to knock Trent aside to destroy the thing that killed his kids his family only for Trent fully morphed to embrace him in a strong hug. Where Tommy cried for his lost children for his failure and for not being there for them when they needed him.

Devin was still recording as Trent powered down still holding his teacher in a hug as he cried. Devin turned off the camera and sneaked away

Blake sat in the coroner of the med bay he had his arms hugged his legs as he cried. Tori his Tori had killed not just killed and enjoyed it her sick smile was now etched into his mind. He loved her still his heart refused to let go even though his mind tried to steal his resolve he couldn't bring himself to look at her as his enemy. He never thought he would have to view her as his enemy again but now. He sobbed into his knees

Cam was lying on the bed he could hear Blake sobbing and hate took hold with in him. Dam his uncle he would have his revenge even if it meant going through his former friends. None would be spared all those who stand in his way would be dealt with permanently. All who would attempt to stop him would fall by his hand. There would be no forgiveness any mercy just death. He will destroy his uncle and wipe his memory from the world it will be like Lothor never existed this he swore on his life's blood.

Hunter was contemplating his failure. It was his plan to get the powers from the abyss and it had backfired horribly. His friends who he considered family had gone even deeper into their darkness with almost no hope for retrieval. He heard his brother sob and felt the cold fury pouring from Cam. He knew it would take a miracle to free his friends now.

Lothor had watched the battle against Mesogog with a sick smirk knowing that half his work had been done by the now powerless black ranger. With a dark chuckle he returned to his cave layer. He had two options he could consolidate his forces for an all out attack while probing with the rangers or he could send out a mass attack that would probably be stopped cold somehow.

He decided on option one and sent out the ninja rangers again. The dark rangers summoned their tsunami cycles and made their way into the city. Lorthor smiled darkly soon yes very soon earth would be his corner stone of his new galactic empire. How fitting he thought my home planet will be my home base for taking over the galaxy.

The dark rangers tore through the city like the hells angels destroying building where houses with no signs of stopping.

Back in the lab Tommy and Trent watched as there city was being torn apart by the Ninja rangers.

A tall man watched on his Harley he had Brown gelled and spiky hair with the dark green eyes. With a blue t-shirt with have leather jack and pants. As well as a pair of heavy steel toecap boots he was around six feet seven all muscle and really, really angry, those ranger freaks just messed up his store.

He walked in front of the rangers carrying a thirty centimetre long steel pole.

The red ranger pointed at him

"Who are you?" he shouted angry that anyone would dare ruin his fun.

"My name is Richard Hemming and I'm here to kick your as you walking blood stain," he said in his long southern drawl the yellow and blue rangers chuckled evilly at the man the red ranger got of his bike and approached the man his ninja sword drawn.

"It seems another fool is content to become nothing but a memory" Richard charged forward and aimed a powerful blow with the pipe only for it to be deflected with the sword. He then aimed a knee kick and before he could raise his foot an inch in the air the red ranger kicked it. Launching the foot back down witch jarred his leg. He then went to punch but was blocked witch left his ribs open to a powerful punch. Witch lifted him a foot of the ground and about six feet back. He had dropped the pipe and forced himself to his feet in a boxers fighting style he launched a flurry of punches. Witch the red ranger dodged easily.

In the lab Dr Oliver and Trent had seen the man attack the red ranger and quickly moved to retrieve him before he could get himself killed.

Richard hit the ground again he had a swollen eye and a thick lip which was bleeding.

"It is time to stop playing with you and time for you to become just another memory" he raised his blade to strike when he was hit by multiple energy arrows which knocked him on his ass Trent in full dino form grabbed Richard and dragged him through an invisiportal.

They appeared a moment later in the dino layer Dr Oliver helped Trent get Richard to the medical bay. They took him to the empty bed next to Ethan and told him to rest but something strange happened Ethan began to glow blue then a beam of energy hit Richard in the right arm the closets to Ethan. There on Richards arm appeared the triceratops mopher of the blue dino ranger.

And with that Richard passed out leaving the morpher to weave its magic.

Richard awoke in a large forest. The whole place was strangely blue. Blue grass pale blue treed with dark blue leaves. He looked around.

(Strange blue tinted world)

"Where the hell am I," his voice echoed

"Well one thing is for sure you aren't Reafside any more" said a young voice behind him turning to face the voice he saw a young black man smiling at him "this place is cool isn't it like level fore of…" before he could finish

"That's nice and all but where the hell am I" in his thick Texan drawl

'Well I think were in your mind" he smiled

"Pretty dam empty isn't it" chucked Richard

"Yeah" he said the two men well one man and one young man laughed at their shared moment.

"So who are you man?" said Richard looking over the young African American teen

"I'm Ethan the last blue dino ranger," he said holding out his hand

"Well what happened why aren't you fighting those ninja clowns," he asked, Ethan slowly withdrew his hand slowly then ran it through his short hair.

"Well bro I'm kinda dead" he said looking at the lager man an uneasy silence filled the air and hung like a condemned man.

"How?" gulping back saliva to water his suddenly dry through.

"The ninja's," he said simply, Richard nodded in understanding "they are being controlled as well when we went to morph we took too long to morph and"

"So why am I here?" he asked as he sat on a nearby felled tree with a heavy thud.

"Well you and I are going on a journey to see whether or not you are worthy to hold the blue ranger powers," he said smiling sitting next to Richard

Richard looked down at the shorter young man and his supposed predecessor. He wore a white t-shirt under a blue cheque shirt. A pair of blue baggy jeans and a pair of cat boots. He had a smile on his face as he looked to his successor, he seemed like a good kid who died before his time, and he thought that if they met under different circumstances maybe they could have been friends.

Pushing from his knees he smiled as he got to his feet.

"Follow Me," he said as he began to walk deeper into the forest Richard close behind him.

(Tommy's house)

In the lab Tommy was weighing his options he had one working dino morpher Trent's. His red zeo morpher and the coin to his white tiger and green dragon both powerless and both on a necklace around his neck. He went to the vault next to the command computer and entered the code. He pulled out his zeo morpher and re clamped them to his wrist. He sighed still feeling the hurt of his lost children and the rush of the red ranger powers again. He re-entered the lab med bay.

The biker Richard was his name was still glowing blue he twitched slightly in his coma. Trent was standing over Kira staring at her still form. His hand resting on her head she was only now cooling to where you could tell she was dead. His eyes were red and blood hot with tears.

The navy ninja was sitting his tears long since dry. He had a shell-shocked look on his face but in his eyes you could see a steely resolve.

Hunter was sitting on the bed looking at the fallen rangers with regret and guilt.

Cam looked cold his face a stoic visage. A cold look in his eyes that of the avenger. His eyes showed hatred and pain along with a biblical fury.

Each boy was in there own world and each dead to the world.

Tommy was also in thought his zeo had only one morph left. How would he turn this rag tag group into a working cohesive unit?

On the desk were the three original morphing discs of the wind rangers. He didn't know what to do his only option was a long shot. At best it would save the world at worst it would doom the world. 50\50 exactly he needed something anything to better the odds of survival.

The wind ninja's were destroying the city like the hells angels through a small village. The police and the militia were being devastated and a Lothor loved it. The smell of fire and death made him feel alive again. The screams for mercy however were bringing him down. But in the back of his mind he had a feeling something foreboding something he should have dealt with then he realised the ranger's operation centre. The thunder rangers did a number on it but what if he thought the thunder rangers had an operations centre. The thought itself had never occurred to him the wind ninjas had one so that old fool of a thunder ninja probably had one made too. He was anything if not a cautious man many had felt he was too cautious but he had proved them wrong on terra on Draco and of Velcor prime. He wanted the rangers to continue their assault but he needed the thunder academy searched. He chucked slightly the element of earth had served him well in the past and would do so again.

Dustin was in his yellow morph and had just finished cutting down several people including women and children. He loved the feeling of absolute dominion over everyone. He reviled in their suffering and savoured in their empty prayers. It was like a brutal buffet of death and he was a cynosure.

His communicator went off and his fine wine of blood was interrupted.

"What do you want?" he roared

"Don't take that tone with me my boy or I will take away your bike" said the dark voice of Lothor

"Fine what is it you want master" he said choking on each verbal

"Search the old thunder academy," he said "I want you to find there ninja opps if they have one whatever means necessary"

That meant blood and he would savour each morsel he encountered he would revel in there screams and inhale their sorrow as they watched their friends die at his hands. He could already feel the blood coat his hands a diabolical smirk graced his helmeted visage

"As you command my lord," he said materialising his bike and speeding off. Laughing like the mad man he is

Cam had watched on the monitor as his old friend now enemy speed off Tommy was in the lab running scans on Richard, Blake was trying to keep it together with Hunter's help and Trent hadn't left his dead girlfriends side. So with a few expert short cuts and slight hacking he found Dustin heading for the old abandoned derelict thunder academy. Hacking the main server he opened an invisiportal and headed out after the demented yellow ranger.

He arrived after Dustin the guards from the new academy had been little match for the demented Dustin. The morbid and disgusting seen that greeted him was a sight striate out of SAW. Body's had been flayed from there terror filled visages they appeared to be alive when they were skinned. They hung crucified on the wall, dead bloody centre of an abandoned and dead school. He heard a brutal blood curdling scream and ran towards it.

A dark laugh followed shortly after he found is cousins Marah and Kapri in the clutches of the demented earth ranger. His visor open revealing the demented red eyes of Dustin an evil sneer twisting his face. Dangling both of the side of the building from the roof they were trying to get louse from his clutches when he noticed Cam.

"Well if it isn't our friend the honourable green samurai" he chucked darkly "you have an interesting family my friend sensei Lothor and these two" he chuckled again "at least you had sensei these two were going to release him so he died on my blade as well as that of Shane" he jerked the girls slightly "and today you will join him along with these two failures"

"Let them go Dustin this is our fight" he said the demented ranger sneered

"For a smart guy you sure know how to fuck up a word combination" he chuckled and opened his two hands letting both girls fall. Kapri grabbed her sister and shielded her from the brunt of the impact dyeing in the process Marah broke several bones and hugged her dead sister.

Cam looked at his fallen cousin and a righteous fire was lit within him his father was gone and so was his cousin. She was like a younger sister to him annoying at times but still family the fire burned within him like a super nova his only thoughts were revenge. His body burned with fury, as he looked up at the demented ranger his ex-friend his laughing fanning the fires of revenge.

"YOU BASTARD" he roared "FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU YELLOW COWARD" a dark chuckle came from behind him

"As you wish samurai," he said powering down.

(In Richard's mind)

They had been travailing for what seemed like hours, just following behind Ethan. They were approaching an archaeologist's wet dream it was a clearing with the bones of a triceratops, as they got closer there were more and more bones before he realised, it was a triceratops grave yard. Rich looked around he sighed

"So what the hell is this?" he asked indicating to the bone yard they now occupied.

"Well this is the original triceratops power," said a voice behind the two of them

He was a meek looking wore a blue t-shirt with denim jeans and a pair of glasses. He was wiry with solid muscle and short brown hair.

"Greetings and salutations I'm **Billy Cranston**original blue triceratops ranger" he smiled "it is a great honour to meet my successors not many people get to meet them in the ranger community" he looked to Ethan Richard "though it most disagreeable to see how you were replaced Ethan a ranger death though not rare is always more tragic because it filters through the grid to all rangers past and present"

"Why am I hear though I understand that you died and somehow I have the power but why am I on this quest how do I prove myself worthy" he asked Ethan and Billy stood next to each other and smiled

"You haft to fight us both" they said in unison before a blue flash momentarily blinded Richard they stood side by side fully morphed their costumes they were similar yet totally different Billy had a lighter blue his helmet shaped visor shaped like the mouth. He had white diamond shapes on his chest with a white belt that held his morpher. His solves white with blue diamond shapes on them the same as his boot. Ethan had a deep blue costume the helmet visor shaped like the mouth with sharp teeth like spikes. The white diamonds running down his arms at the wrist was a golden band on his left arm was his morpher the dino thunder emblem on his chest. A gold bet and golden boot cuffs at the very top of the boot. Billy's blaster on his left hand side and Ethan's on his right. They got in there fighting stances

"Oh this can't end without a pain," he said getting into a louse boxers stance. The two jumped at him with a double kick Billy on the left and Ethan on the right witch Rich barely guarded against. A jumping punch from Ethan hit him hard he managed to block Billy's sidekick by moving back a foot. Witch gave Ethan an opening to launch a very strong spin kick witch hit him in the chest he dodged Billy's punch and rolled under Ethan's kick only to be hit by Billy's drop kick which knocked him on his back. He flipped back onto his feet and punched Billy in the gut which had little effect then using a strait kick pushed him back slightly. Ethan went for a leg sweep using his left arm in a slash motion which caused him to hit the earth hard. He managed painfully to get to his knees when Ethan launched his attack on him a strait kick caught him in the face.

"Come on think outside the box" said Ethan as Rich got to his feet his nose bleeding slightly. Billy hit him in the back with a roundhouse kick which sent rich sprawling forward.

"Be aware of your surroundings," said Billy as rich using a tree forced himself to his feet. He grabbed a triceratops thighbone and looked his two adversaries in the face. They materialised their weapons the tricera-shield and power lance. Rich ran forward at an angle using a tree trunk as a springboard he hammered and shattered the bone on Billy's helmet staggering the veteran ranger. Only for his face to meet the tricera-shield hard this knocked him to the floor.

"Do you surrender?" said Billy putting the point of his weapon at Rich's neck

"No I will not give up I will not surrender" he shouted they stopped and powered down smiling at him they helped them up.

"That was what we wanted to hear," said Billy as they each held up their hands they each revealed a piece of the dino blue dino gem.

"So that's it I'm a ranger now" he asked they shook their heads in the negative

"For the last piece of the gem you need to answer a question" said Billy

"Why what the hell dose a bloody dose a question haft to do with being a ranger"

"That is simple you see the blue ranger needs to be both brain and brawn on this team you are the heavy muscle but sometimes you must also be the brain help the red solve puzzles and figure out how to save the day" said Ethan

"And sometimes you haft to take command this entails harsh decisions for the greater good" said Billy "are you ready" he asked to witch Rich nodded.

"You have a choice your friends are in trouble they're dyeing but a monster is attacking the city and only you can stop him. Do you save your friends and lose a good part of the city or do you save the city alone and louse your friends," asked Billy

(Thunder academe)

The woods around the abandoned academy were bathed in gold as the son slowly set. The sky had an orange glow that was slowly turning purple. Small pinpricks of light from distant stars were slowly piercing the sky. The whole seen seemed to be a thing out of a fantasy. But this was no fantasy the deaths today were no fantasy the pain that his ex-friends had caused wasn't a fantasy. Cam looked at the demented smile and gleam in his eye and knew there was only one way this could end and neither was pretty. Dustin got into his earth style and Cam got into a louse fighting style.

They charged at each other when Dustin disappeared in a cloud of dust only to reappear from beneath Cam hitting him in the face staggering Cam as Dustin did a split kick witch hit Cam in the face. Cam hit the ground three feet away with oomph knocking the wind from him as Dustin once again disappeared into the earth.

Cam got to his feet wheezing slightly and looked around for the demented Dustin

"Come out you coward fight me like a man" he shouted

"Don't tell me you're this stupid Cam" came the reply from all around him at once "I don't need honour I am a ninja not a fucking samurai" he laughed he appeared in a poof of dirt and kicked Cam in the back then he appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face launching the stunned samurai into the fragile wall that cracked on impact, before Cam could fall to gravity Dustin launched a power full kick to his chest and put Cam through the wall. He landed heavily on the back of his head the force flipped him onto his stomach.

Dustin walked through the whole slowly chuckling lightly as he looked at the green samurai. Cam forced himself to his feet he was punch drunk and dizzy his eyes were blurry in the dark room Cam grabbed a hand full of debris and dust when the demented ranger came closer he threw it in his face. A blinding cloud gave him the precious seconds he needed to get to his feet and put some distance between him and the psycho his friend has become.

(Richard's mind)

Richard looked at his two predecessors who were each looking at him with mirrored cunning smirks.

"You're asking me to choose my friends or the mission" he said the two nodded "that is simple I chose my friends the city can be rebuilt but you can't rebuild or bring back the dead" the two blue rangers smiled at the man

"You chose well my friend," said Billy to Ethan the two blue rangers began to glow then they disappeared leaving a piece of blue a blue gem that suddenly floated up and connected to Richards wrist a rush of what can only be described as a blue energy filled him every cell every poured and he felt alive.

In the dino lab Richards blue glow dissipated a few seconds later his eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around the clean room. His right arm felt heavy looking to his arm he noticed the dino morpher on his arm and thought to himself, his wounds were healed and he felt as though he could bench press a build.

"So it wasn't a dream after all"

Tommy looked at the man now holding the blue powers, obviously something happened to him, and he tuned to look at Ethan a sad smile appeared slowly on his face, 'it seems you have chosen you successor my son, I hope you chose well' he thought as he wiped tears from his face.

(Thunder academe)

Dustin had finally gotten the last of the dust from his eyes, he growled in hate as he looked at the now deserted room, using his earth powers he began to home in on Cam. He could feel each step he made on the earth, his sickening smirk spread again.

"You can run Honourable Samurai, but don't you dare dream of hiding, like the earth I am always..." his voice echoed all around the building as Cam tried to get as much distance as he could to think "... beneath your feet" he appeared in front of Cam who ran at him with increased speed aiming a jump kick at him, the kick hit him head centre of his chest but Dustin did not move, Cam pushed off with his other foot making him summersault he landed crouched as Dustin dusted off his leather ninja master suit "fool like Antaeus on the earth I am unbeatable"

Like a rebooted super computer his mind began to process all the data he had just been given. Antaeus the name began to ring bells, the earth titan whose strength increased while he was on the ground and in that moment a plan was berthed.

Using his speed he began a succession of spin kicks as that all connected with Dustin's formidable guard, but used enough speed and leverage to push the earth ninja back, then using the momentum of the last he span away and up a nearby stair case.

Dustin was having a great time while the foolish samurai, his death screams would taste even better with this tenderising he was doing, he wondered how long he would last under his delicate care, he chuckled darkly before following him up the stairs, letting the darkness swallow him as he did so.


End file.
